1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for obtaining electrical signals from a patient to assess a medical condition. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for accurately locating a meridian transdermally and obtaining a value for an electrical attribute corresponding to such a meridian.
2. Background and Related Art
Traditional medical science has long recognized certain electrical characteristics of humans and other living organisms. For example, the traditional medical community has recognized electrical potentials generated by the human body in such forms as brain waves, detected by electro-encephalographs (EEG), electrical impulses resulting from muscular heart activity, as detected by electrocardiograms (EKG), and other electrical potentials measurable at other areas of the human body. While the levels of electrical activity at sites on the human body are relatively small, such signals are nonetheless measurable and consistent across the species.
In addition to measurable currents, the human body and other mammalian organisms exhibit specific locations where a resistance value and, inversely, a conductance value are relatively predictable for healthy individuals. These locations, known as anatomical dermal conductance points, exhibit unique resistance values. Interestingly, such locations exhibit a resistive reading of approximately 100,000 ohms and coincide with the acupuncture points defined anciently by the Chinese.
Ancient Chinese medical practitioners treated many unfavorable health conditions by inserting thin needles into the body at specific points to pierce peripheral nerves, a technique commonly known as acupuncture. Acupressure is a gentle, noninvasive form of the ancient Chinese practice of acupuncture that implements thumb or finger pressure or electrical stimulation at these same points, also known as acupressure points, to provide similar results.
The representative acupressure points and their relationship with organs and life systems of the human body have been characterized into more than 800 points that are organized into approximately 12 basic meridians that run along each side of the body. Each pair of meridians corresponds to a specific organ or function such as stomach, liver, spleen/pancreas and lung. Acupressure points are named for the meridian they lie on, and each is given a number according to where along the meridian it falls. For example, Spleen 6 is the sixth point on the Spleen meridian. The measurable attributes of each acupressure point reflect the energetic condition of the inner organ or other functions of the human body corresponding to such point.
Acupressure points are generally located at the extremity region of the hands and feet. As introduced above, the resistance value of healthy tissue measured at an acupressure point is generally in the range of about 100,000 ohms. When conditions arise affecting higher conductivity readings, perhaps from inflammation or infection, the measured resistance value becomes less than 100,000 ohms. Likewise when conditions arise affecting lower conductivity readings, perhaps from tissue fatigue or a degenerative state, conductivity is reduced, causing the resistance value to be higher.
Systems have been implemented to measure a resistance, voltage, and/or current values at acupressure points located on a meridian and to present the values to a clinician for use in assessing a condition. Traditional systems, however, have proven difficult to use in pinpointing the precise location of such acupressure points, as required to effectively assess a medical condition. Indeed, most known systems require contacting an acupressure point with the probe tip placed with a specific amount of pressure at a specific angle to obtain a reliable electrical measurement for assessment use. Measurement inaccuracies result from the failure to precisely locate the probe tip on the acupressure point and properly apply the appropriate rate and amount of pressure to the probe tip. Furthermore, if too much or too little pressure is applied to the point or if the pressure is applied too slowly or too quickly the measured values will either be false high or low. Learning the proper techniques to obtain accurate readings can take months and even then some may not ever be able to acquire the skill necessary to respectively obtain accurate readings.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for accurately applying the appropriate rate and amount of pressure to the probe tip and locating a meridian or acupressure point. Thus, making the learning process much shorter and measurements that are less as subject to user error.